Away From Home
by TempestNightlock
Summary: Princess Keri transfers to Ouran to stay out of a custody dispute between her parents who are noble blood in different countries. Keri has difficulty adjusting to the new society, and the twins don't make it easier, but they do make it more fun... Keri lives through many firsts; her first kiss, her first bad relationship, her first real friends, and a real first with the twins.


**Chapter 1**

Tamaki

"...And that is why fancy tuna is superior," I finish, finally making my point. "Hey! Were you guys even paying attention?!" No one had looked up or said anything. I'd expected applause.

"Oh, I'm sorry Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi apologizes. "I'm just really tired. What were you talking about?"

"Well, I suppose I can repeat myself if it's for your sake Haruhi. I said that..."

"You can tell her later," Kyoya interupts. "I have an important announcement."

 _What's more important than fancy tuna, or Haruhi?_

"What kind of news?" Honey-senpai wonders hugging onto his stuffed bunny.

"There's a new student."

"That's it?" Hikaru asks.

"That's not very impressive," Kaoru agrees.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Honey wonders.

"She's female," Kyoya answers. "She's also in line for two different thrones."

"What!" I sit up. "How is that possible?!"

"Well her father, second in line in England, had an affair with her mother who was third in line at the time, of a small country most people haven't even heard of. Now she's the queen."

"And she's going here now?" Haruhi questions.

"Yes. There are some disputes over her custody now that her father knows of her existance; and her mother wants her to go to a good school as well as stay away from the arguement."

"I bet she's pretty." Honey- enpai smiles. Mori-senpai grunts in agreement.

"Well. That's great and all, but what does it have to do with us?"

"Well Tamaki, the board of directors have made her a member of the schools council. Her job is to check on all the clubs to monitor the schools spending and help with supplies and placement."

"What?!" Haruhi exclaims. "You mean she could shut down the host club!"

"Or bring us a bigger fan group, more space, and funding," Kyoya explains.

"So, everyone be exeptionally nice to her!" I order.

Keri

"Princess Keri," the head master greets. I give him a timid smile.

"Good morning," I curtsey, more from habit than actual respect. _It is custom here too isn't it?_

I take a look around. "Oh." I spot a picture of a blond. "Is that your son?"

"Ah, yes. That's Tamaki. I can have him show you around if you'd like. "

"Oh, no. It's fine I'll be able to find my way." _Please don't make any announcements. Don't waste any time on me. Please._

"Nonsense," the headmaster says. "Tamaki won't mind in the slightest. I'll give him a call."

I'm glad he calls him. I don't like people knowing where I am, but I think the headmaster is trying to get rid of me. I don't blame him. I'm not the greatest conversationalist.

Tamaki is here in minutes. "Princess." He bows. I cursey but say nothing. I walk out the door, trying not to fluster under the attention. "So, Princess. How do you like Ouran Academy so far?"

It's a simple question, but I don't know what he expects. If I were speaking to my mother I'd tell her I loved it and had tons of friends. If I was talking to my only friend at home, I'd tell her I hated it and that I'd be home soon. If it were my little brother, who I have grow close to over the years, I'd tell him all about the beautiful archeticture and complain about the girls uniforms.

But he's not any of these people. "I don't really know yet," I tell him. I better not talk much more or my voice will start shaking.

"Well, there's still a lot of Ouran you haven't seen. I'm sure you will like it after you have spent some time here." _He seems so full of energy._ "Do you know where you would like to see first?"

"No, I um... Tamaki?" I stop walking, addressing him by his first name like were already friends.

"Yes, Princess?"

"I'm starving. My feet are killing me. I'm exhausted. You mind if we find somewhere to sit?"

"Of course. You can get something in the cafeteria if you want."

"Are there people in there right now?" _I don't know if I can handle more than a few people right now._ He seems to notice my unease.

"You know what. I have a better idea," he claims. He turns the other way and gestures for me to follow.

The third music room. I wasn't exactly sure why he had brought me to this room. My first thought was, _Oh no, I'm going to get raped on my first day of school,_ but when the door opens it feels warm, and there are other people in there who smile at me.

"Welcome to the host club Princess!" Tamaki grins holding out an arm to be his flamoyant self.

"Wow," is my only comment, but it's awe filled and sincere. I step in looking everyone over.

"It's lovely to make your aquiantance," a tall, thin, dark haired one bows. He says it in my native language. I smile. I rarely ever get to use it. My mother doesn't speak it much since all our allies are English speaking. She thinks it's useless to talk in such a way. Our language has three or four ways to say just about everything. He had spoken very formally.

"Yours as well," I speak friendily useing fun words that show my thanks for his act of kindness. _I love my native language so._

"She is pretty!" a small blond boy cheers. He comes up to me offering a hand. I take it.

"You **do** speak English, don't you?" someone asks.

"Because it's going to weird if you don't," a second comments finishing for the other. _Twins._

"Yes. I speak English," I say not taking offense from their rudeness, but I can feel the glares Tamaki and the dark haired student are sending their way.

"Well," says a brunette. "You look tired. Just ignore them, and come sit down." I sigh my thanks and do as I'm told. It feels good to get off my feet. I'm scared that when I take off my shoes they'll be blistered and bleeding.

"So..." says one of the twins. "Where exactly did you come from?"

"Hikaru!" the brunette scolds.

"It's fine," I tell them, and then I explain about my small but beautiful home. One that doesn't make it on many maps.

"I've actually heard of it!" The brunette smiles.

"You have?" one of the twins seems skeptical.


End file.
